


That Lady In My Colors

by MiniNoire



Series: Lavendar Happiness [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Luka Couffaine, Luka being a dork, birthday fic, cuteness, mild jealousy, pure dorks, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: "“The lady with the blue-golden rose in her cascading hair, the one with the kohl and blue eyeliner, the one dressed in my colors....Tell her that she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen on this Earth, and that had I not had a girlfriend already, I sure would have fallen for her.”
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lavendar Happiness [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936975
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	That Lady In My Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaBoiBellabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/gifts).



> **BELLLAAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY AAAAAAA!!!!**  
>  I seriously didn't know your bday was this soon sisjidsdfjis I hope you like what I whipped up ;w; 
> 
> Thanks to Cass(@sagansjagger) for providing me some much needed moral support when I was confused about what fic to write and to Eun(@meirencollector) to beta read this fic at such a short notice.
> 
> Instagram post this story is inspired from at the end! No spoilers~

"And there were flowers and champagne and gifts and dresses and  _ ohmygosh _ , Luka — the dresses!~" Marinette squealed as she squished her cheeks in glee, jumping up and down in excitement. 

The young man chuckled at her adorable antics. "What about the dresses, heartsong?"

Marinette plopped herself onto the bed next to his side, laying down with her hands behind her head. She looked up at him with her big bluebell eyes sparkling with adoration and childishness, and Luka let out a chuckle. He bent forward to pinch his girlfriend's cheeks lovingly, causing her to squeak. Marinette swatted at him playfully and he dodged quickly, booping her nose in a teasing banter.

Laying back into the pillows, he adjusted the guitar in his lap. Closing his eyes, he strummed a few familiar chords on the instrument, the chords of the melodious song of her heart. Marinette hummed in delight, before rolling over to lay on her stomach and propping her chin up on her hands.

She fished her phone out of the back pocket of her pastel pink jeans, and Luka abandoned his guitar to give her his full attention. Eyebrow cocked in curiosity, he looked as Marinette unlocked the device and swiped her fingers on the screen.

“Photographs from the ball?”

“Mhmm!” Marinette hummed in affirmation as she kept swiping her finger on the screen. Curiosity getting the best of him, Luka tried to peek into her phone, only for the girl to swat him away playfully.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“No peeking!” Marinette chimed, turning back to her phone. “There are so many photographs I don’t look good in, so nopety-nope! Not letting you see my gallery till I’ve cleaned it.”

“Cupcake,” Luka mock-whined, causing the girl to giggle and shake her head. “You know that you look beautiful to me no matter what.”

“Yep, but still~” Marinette distractedly muttered before letting out a whoop of joy. “Here! This is the photo!” The girl excitedly pushed her phone towards him, getting it in his face. Chuckling, he pried the device from her hands and pushed it away, before looking at the photo she wanted to show.

Most of the people in the photograph were dressed flamboyantly, as was expected in any Audrey Bourgeois party. Some of the people wore dresses that made Luka nearly break into a fit of laughter (the thought of the dreaded lecture about fashion that would follow was enough to help him keep control of himself). 

And the most notable thing was that everyone was dressed in some shade of yellow. 

Sparkly, shimmery, gaudy yellow.

Every dress somehow, somehow had yellow as the base color with overlays of some different color. Some combinations that Luka, with all his coveted lack of knowledge in fashion, could never have made. Yellow with grey, yellow with white, yellow with neon green  – who the heck even pairs two bright colors together, that should be illegal! 

“Aren’t the dresses beautiful? Yellow was the theme!” 

As Marinette looked up at him expectantly, Luka gave her a forced smile, hoping she would understand his lack of common sense in anything that spelled F-A-S-H-I-O-N.

Nodding shakily, he once again turned his attention back to the phone, hoping against hope that the bright colors won’t make him go blind.

Until he noticed something, or rather someone, entirely different.

With a bodice made out of pitch black lace put together in designer swirls, the lady in the photograph immediately caught his eye. A teal skirt flared from her waist, where the bodice ended, and settled just above her ankles. The lady’s shiny, black stilettos peeked through the skirt’s flair, the blue cherry blossom design catching Luka’s eye. On the hemline of her skirt were gold swirlings. Swirlings that also outlined the lace designs on her bodice and stretched out along the hem of the dress’ fishnet gloves.

The gold of the dress, utilised in a way probably no one at the ball had thought of, fit with the theme, giving the designer a uniqueness of her own. Teal and black,  _ his _ colors, put together with yellow in a breathtaking ensemble. And with the way the dress shimmered in the ballroom’s lights, its beauty accentuated by the lady who donned it, Luka was certain a dozen or two heads must have turned at the mystic sight.

Luka was sure he had fallen in love once again. And this time around, had probably drowned in it.

“Whatcha starin at, Lu?” 

Marinette’s voice broke him out of his trance, causing him to jerk in surprise. At her confused blinking, he held the phone out to her, letting out a dreamy sigh.

“The lady with the blue-golden rose in her cascading hair, the one with the kohl and blue eyeliner, the one dressed in my colors,” Luka whispered in what he hoped was a dreamy voice, noting how Marinette’s hand had stopped short of taking the phone from him. 

“What about her?” 

He noticed the edge creeping into her voice, but chose to ignore it. “Tell her that she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen on this Earth, and that had I not had a girlfriend already, I sure would have fallen for her.”

“Oh  _ really _ ?” Marinette quickly snatched the phone from his hands, her face red with anger. “Well, let me see who is this seductress you tal – ”

She paused, and Luka discreetly removed his guitar from his lap to protect it from the onslaught of limbs he knew was sure to follow –

“You doofus!” Marinette dropped her phone on the bed and lunged at him, tackling him as he broke into a hearty laugh. “Couldn’t you have simply said it was me?!”

“Where would have been the fun in that?” He asked in delight, caressing her cheek softly as her hands finally came to rest upon his chest. “The look of jealousy on your face followed by this happiness, it was worth it.”

Marinette giggled, laying her head on his chest as she lightly punched him in the gut. “Dork.”

“Your dork,” he shot back, laying down on the bed with her on top of him.

“Sadly,” came her quick reply, at which he pinched her sides playfully in retaliation.

She squealed in delight, and he laughed. As they both calmed down, Marinette nuzzled into him, and he let out a sigh. Caressing her pigtails, a thought struck him.

“Marinette?”

“Hm?”

“You should really keep your hair down, y’know.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette looked up at him shyly and Luka found himself getting lost in her bluebell gaze. “What else should I do, Lu?”

“Uhh, kohl really suits your eyes and that flower too and that dress just looked so gorgeous on you like I’m sure you made people swoon and I just want to say that someday I want to see you in that dress for real and maybe I can find myself a matching pair and – ”

Marinette let out a cheery laugh, causing him to stop his word vomit and let out a groan. “Aww shucks, I just rambled and blabbered right now, didn’t I?”

“You did,” she booped at his nose, “and apparently asked me out on a date too.”

“Oh. Good.”

They settled back into each other’s embrace and stayed like that, before Marinette finally tapped at his arm.

“Pooka?”

“Yes, chanson?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ma-Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the post haha! ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIkt3f6DfqD/?igshid=21cqw6ggdj72)
> 
> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
